spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cinco De Mayo
Cinco De Mayo is the 15th episode of Season 2 of Basket Sponge. It is the 36th overall episode of the series. Plot The team falls in love with a new taco joint downtown, but Mr. Krabs is jealous of the business. Story winning a game against the New Community Patriots, the Bulldogs leave happily LeBron: Let's go to Taco Hell and celebrate! My treat! Larry: The new taco place downtown? SpongeBob: I heard it's really good. Plankton: Taco Hell, here we come! Squidward: Woot! Woot! team arrives at Taco Hell LeBron: Nothin' better than some tacos from Taco Hell! Patrick: Si, senor! Me encanta tacos y burritos! Squidward: What did he just say? LeBron: It's Spanish, yo. Squidward: Do you speak it? LeBron: No, but seriously, what did you assume it was? Chinese? Squidward: Touche. SpongeBob: What language is “touche”? Squidward: (facepalm) Arabic, SpongeBob. Arabic. SpongeBob: Yaaay!!!! Lexi: These tacos aren't the only thing I want in my mouth. (grabs Patrick and starts making out with him) Patrick: (blushes) Babe, not in front of this Mexican dude! manager of Taco Hell is greeting them Carlos: Hola! Me llamo Carlos! Larry: I don't speak Mexican. LeBron: (punches him) It's Spanish, jerk! Larry: Oww, gosh. Carlos: Si, es Espanol. Te gusta su tacos? Larry: Me no speak-o Spanish-o, weird-o. LeBron: (punches him) We can't understand him, but atleast be polite! Larry: How? LeBron: Nod your head, and say “Si.” Larry: Oh. Si. SpongeBob: You own a great restaurant, Carlos. I think Taco Hell is the greatest restaurant in Bikini Bottom! Krabs: (gasps) Carlos: Gracias, amigo! Adios! (goes back to the kitchen) Krabs: SpongeBob, what was that? SpongeBob: I complemented him. Taco Hell is amazing. Krabs: What about the Krusty Krab, lad! SpongeBob: It's okay, but times are changing.... Squidward: Mexicans are taking over our jobs. SpongeBob: I didn't mean like that, Squidward. Krabs: Fine! I'll show you the Krusty Krab can have tacos! Squidward: Don't try to compete, Mr. Krabs. Krabs: But they're stealing me customers! This place is jam-packed! LeBron: Well, it is waaay better than the Krusty Krab. Krabs: ….... LeBron: No offense. Plankton: Hmm.....maybe I should focus on stealing the TACO formula instead of the stupid Krabby Patty formula! Krabs: I'll help you with that! Plankton: Really? Krabs: Heck yeah! We can put this place out of business! Plankton: Sweet! shake hands Krabs: You're the evil genius. Any suggestions? Plankton: (grins) Operation Taco Hell is a go! Next Day Krabs: (walks up to the counter) Hello, I'd like to order- Carlos: Hola! Como esta? Krabs: Yes, um- Carlos: Cinco De Mayo Feliz!!!! Krabs: What the Taco Hell is he saying.... Plankton: Cinco De Mayo is the Spanish name for May 5th. Krabs: May 5th was over a month ago! Plankton: I guess every day is Cinco De Mayo to this guy... Carlos: Hola! Muchachos grandes! Krabs: You're creeping me out. Just give me a taco. Carlos: Si! Tacos! hands Mr. Krabs a taco Krabs: Yes! We got one! Let's take it back to the lab, Plankton! Plankton: Umm, why does the taco have a timer going off? taco has a bomb inside it; the taco explodes Krabs: ….this dude is smarter than we thought..... Carlos: Si! Tu eres muy tonto y feo! throws Krabs & Plankton out of the restaurant Krabs: What do we do now? Plankton: I've been failing at stealing your formula for YEARS! Do you really think I have a better plan? Krabs: Hmmm.....we need to DESTROY Taco Hell! Mwahahahahahahah!!!! Plankton: (looks at his watch) It's time for basketball practice, Eugine. We'll destroy Taco Hell afterwards. Krabs: Alright. go to practice at the Bulldogs' gym LeBron: Alright, team. I have an announcement. SpongeBob: Fire away, Coach! Patrick: Okay! (lights SpongeBob's shoe on fire) SpongeBob: Not THAT kind of fire, Pat!!! Patrick: Oh. Whooooops. Lexi: Good things your sexy. Patrick: Raaar. (winks) Larry: You two make me sick. Patrick: …..(lights Larry's foot on fire) Larry: GAHH!!! CURSE YOU!!!! LeBron: Team, settle down. I just wanted to let you know: Taco Hell will become our new hangout. Krabs: What?? LeBron: After each game, whether we win or lose, we'll end the day with a nice team meal at Taco Hell! Squidward: Woo-hoo! That place is the bomb! Krabs: It literally IS the bomb. The manager put a bomb in my taco! Plankton: We were trying to still his formula, though.... LeBron: Listen, I know you two are restuarant-owners, but please. Do NOT sabatoge Taco Hell. If you try any more funny business, I'll have you removed from the team! Do you understand? Krabs: (gulp) Yessir. Plankton: Yes ma'am, ahhh sir..... LeBron: Good. the way home from practice Krabs: Barnacles! What the Taco Hell do we do now? Plankton: Hmmm..... Krabs: I want to ruin Taco Hell....but I don't wanna lose my membership of the team! Plankton: There's only one thing we can do, Eugine. Krabs: What's that? Plankton: We speak to a TRUE evil mastermind. Krabs: Oh! I like the sound of that! two of them enter [[Man Ray]'s evil lair] Man Ray: Ah, Plankton. Welcome. I see you brought your fat foe. Plankton: We're working together. And we need your help. Man Ray: Ah. What devilish deeds do you need assistance on? Krabs: There's this new restaurant downtown.....named Taco Hell..... Man Ray: (eating a taco from Taco Hell) Oh......(quickly shoves the taco in his mouth) Never heard of it. Krabs: Anyway, it's stealing our business. Plankton: We tried stealing the formula, but the manager's a rather smart Mexican. Man Ray: Ah, quite rare. Krabs: Our coach, LeBron, loves the place. And he says if we destroy it, he'll remove us from the team! Man Ray: Ah, you don't want to lose your team membership. Plankton: Exactly. Man Ray: However, it is a price you must pay. Plankton: …... Man Ray: You have to think. What is more important to you: Your customers or your basketball team. Krabs: Wow......I didn't think about that..... Plankton: Stop beating around the bush! Enough of that shiz! Man Ray: Ahem. Plankton: We want YOU to destroy Taco Hell for us! Man Ray: But I love tacos. What's in it for me? & Krabs look at eachother and grin Krabs: Tee-hee.... Man Ray: …..? scene cuts to an image of Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy tied up, being held captive by Man Ray Man Ray: Thanks for turning in these two! I've been battling these heroes for years! Plankton: No problem! Krabs: They're senial, anyway. Mermaid Men: (tied up) Ketchup must be stopped! …..(falls asleep) Barnacle Boy: (tied up) I'm not senial, but I don't really care. (his nose falls off) Oww... Krabs: And thanks for destroying Taco Hell! Man Ray: No problem! It was a fair trade! cuts to a bunch of ashes where Taco Hell used to be LeBron: (on the ground, crying) NOOOOOO!!!!!! I'll see you again in Heaven, Taco Hell! Larry: (pats him on the back) There, there. It was just it's time. LeBron: (punches him) No! It wasn't ready! Larry: Ouch! What is it with you punching me in this episode? LeBron: (punches him) Larry: GAHHHH!!!!!! SpongeBob: What happened to your restaurant, Carlos? LeBron: Grrr.....it BETTER not have been Krabs and Plankton! Carlos: No, no, es el Man Ray! El hombre feo! Squidward: We don't know what your saying..... Carlos: Hombre tonto! Hombre gordo! LeBron: In the words of Buzz Lightyear: “You're a sad, strange little man.” team leaves Carlos behind Carlos: …..man, people these days. Category:PG Category:Episodes Category:Basket Sponge Category:Basket Sponge episodes Category:Doctor Bugs Category:SBCA Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:2015 Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts